Daybreak
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, au] Azula catches a spy, and makes him an offer for keeping his secret a secret. Sokkla.


Smut, smut, smut. PWP. This one is inspired by James Bond. Azula/Sokka. Takes place in an AU.

* * *

><p>"I have a proposition for you," Azula purrs, her golden eyes glittering. Sokka can only gulp as he figures he is caught, and caught by the Fire Nation Princess.<p>

He has been working as a spy in the Fire Nation for two years now. And she has seemed to be on to him for some time now. The way she examines him with eyes that can puncture the soul leave him on edge as he deals with the dark world that is the Fire Nation, and being a disguised spy within the royal court.

"Yes, princess?" Sokka offers, eyeing her closely. He may be a brilliant strategist, but she is the best military mind in a century long war.

"A kiss," Azula says and Sokka finds it doubtful that it is all she wants. "Just a kiss. And I won't tell my father that his trusted strategy man is a spy for the Water Tribe."

She walks to him, pacing around him slowly with a small smirk growing on her rosy, luscious lips. Sokka takes a deep breath and tries to remain strong, but, to be honest, she terrifies him. And when her fingertips brush against his arm, he tries his best not to be aroused by it.

"I don't think that's all you want," Sokka says, squinting at her. She examines his rare blue eyes and his toned muscles and knows that she wants to _dominate _him, to _claim _him, spy or not.

"I'm honest right now. Not that you'd be able to tell if I was lying," Azula purrs, studying Sokka even more closely. He examines her and decides he has nothing to lose; it is far better than the fate he will suffer if she turns him in to his father.

Sokka tenses as she leans closer to him.

"I'll take your deal," Sokka says forcefully and Azula smirks. That satisfied expression sends shivers through Sokka's body as he inhales sharply.

"Good," Azula purrs before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Sokka closes his eyes and breathes her in. She _is _hot, and incredibly so. But also dangerous, more dangerous than Sokka would like to get involved with.

But she is stripping off her clothes as Sokka realizes that this is going to quickly spiral out of control. She is in her underwear before he can do anything to stop her, guiding his hand to her breast and forcing a massage of it. It's good, better than good, but he knows very well that he should be afraid.

Azula slips her tongue into his mouth and travels the world within his lips. He likes it, closing his eyes as she pushes him onto the bed. Sokka glances at the locked door, at the party he was dragged away from before Azula listed the reasons she knew he was a spy.

She is on top of him, straddling him. She grinds against his body and he feels the heat of arousal. His hand slides behind her back, holding her there, her breasts pressed against his body. She slowly removes his shirt, revealing muscles toned from war.

Her fingers trace his scars as she kisses him fiercely again. Her teeth dig into his lower lip and the arousal becomes painful. He liberates himself from his pants as she smirks, looking entertained by this as if it is a game.

She runs her tongue along his shoulder bone and he tries to keep control of himself. Her fingers trail down his chest and to his cock, and then her lips to the same place. Utter terror and utter pleasure are what Sokka experience. He touches her head and then decides against it, simply knotting his fingers in her hair.

When she rises up, he grabs her by the waist and sincerely hopes he does not regret tossing her down on the bed. But she hits the mattress with a moan, and gazes at him intently. She looks entertained as she coaxes him towards her.

This is dangerous, very dangerous, but she wants it desperately and at this point he cannot help but deliver. His body is hot, on fire like she is on fire as he moves forward and slides into her. The thrusts start cautious until she orders, "Harder," with ferocity. She digs her sharp fingernails into his back as he fucks her.

And somewhere in between, her thoughts on her power and her exploitation of this unfortunate yet fortunate spy, she reaches a gasping climax, her golden eyes lulling. Not long after the spy finishes and Azula slides away from him, smiling to herself.

"Are you going to... tell?" Sokka asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Hm. I think I won't reveal this to my father if we do this again," Azula purrs regally and Sokka has to admit it isn't a terrible deal.

He thinks he got lucky that he was caught by the Fire Nation Princess and not someone else.


End file.
